


The Planet of the Seahorses

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, First Time, M/M, POV First Person, Rimming, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think we have a big intercultural misunderstanding here,” I interfered. “Look, we are peaceful explorers and ...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Planet of the Seahorses

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to KJ for her wonderful beta!

“You soiled the Shrine of the Golden Seahorse!” Half a dozen heavily armed guards suddenly pointed their deadly looking weapons at Jack, Sam, Teal’c and me. 

“I did not!” Jack shouted back indignantly. “I didn’t even touch the damn thing!” And he hadn’t. We had admired the splendid temple from the impressive forecourt but hadn’t entered it yet. 

“You pointed your naked finger at the Eye of His Holiness.” The guard bowed humbly to the nearest seahorse mosaic on the wall while speaking. 

I would have sworn that seahorses are gentle little creatures, but I glanced at the wall and there was an evil glint in the blazing blue-green eye of that seahorse. 

“What about a danger sign then? Warning people not to ...” 

The guard interrupted Jack, “You will be brought before the High Council where your punishment will be decided.” 

“I think we have a big intercultural misunderstanding here,” I interfered. “Look, we are peaceful explorers and ...” 

In the end it was useless and I could have spared my breath. They wouldn’t listen to any of my explanations. They were a society of seafaring people and the Golden Seahorse Shrine was their most venerated sanctuary. It had been an unfortunate coincidence that it was the first thing we stumbled upon on our way from the Stargate to the city. Otherwise we would have noticed their deep veneration for this special god, bordering on obsession. There were seahorses everywhere: on their armours, their weapons, their clothes... 

But hindsight is easier than foresight. Although, I have to admit, this was the first time that even pointing at something was forbidden. Usually we have more problems with me touching things. 

Anyway, the High Council had been in session and the Arch-Priest proclaimed the verdict. 

“Colonel O’Neill, as the perpetrator you will drink the cup of chastisement.” 

Without our weapons and surrounded by half the population of the city, it was an illusion to think we could have made a run for the gate. 

“May I suggest that Major Carter analyzes it first because there are many among our people who are deathly allergic to certain substances,” I intervened and bowed my head respectfully. 

“It isn’t meant for death!” The Arch-Priest looked horrified. “All life is sacred, even that of those who violate the rules.” 

In the end we had to give in and trust them, because even if death wasn’t an option in their judicial system, mutilations were, and Jack couldn’t have allowed Teal’c to lose his right hand. 

So, Jack downed the chalice in one gulp. 

“The sap of the red Oloriflower is a potent aphrodisiac,” the Arch-Priest explained. “The colonel will be brought into a chamber now, where he will have to copulate with one of you or die.” 

I could have strangled him for uttering such abominable words with such a calm voice. 

“Peachy,” Jack remarked sarcastically. “The perfect ending to a perfect day.” 

The Arch-Priest eyed our team one by one, and then his look rested on me. “You will go with him.” 

We all protested – but in vain. One of his acolytes offered me another cup and I drank it. I thought it was better for Jack and I to both have the excuse of an alien substance in our blood.   
The Arch-Priest then told me gravely, “This is to make you dismissive to the advances of the delinquent. So your only choice is to take him – or be taken against your will.” 

“No!” Jack launched himself at the priest but was stopped by the guards. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

That had been about two hours ago. 

For forty minutes now we have been together in this chamber, and Jack has been huddled in one corner, obviously fighting his growing urge to jump me. His desperate groans are tearing holes into my soul. I had tried to talk rationally to him, had told him that I was okay with the idea, but he had silenced me immediately. I had tried again three more times, but to no avail. 

I’m afraid that the longer we wait the more power this shitty drink will have on me and make me more reluctant than I really am... because I’m not reluctant. Not one bit. I don’t like this bed, I don’t like the circumstances, I don’t like the thought of Jack being forced to do something against his will – but apart from all that I am not reluctant. 

For the last half hour, I’ve been watching Jack closely. I’m not going to let him die, but I’m prepared to give him some more time to think this whole crap through. His growing nervousness tells me that it won’t be long now until he has to reach a decision. His breathing has become laboured, his fingers are tugging on the seams of his BDU, and his right foot is beating a staccato to his despair. 

With a deep sigh he gets to his feet, and I hasten to hop up from the bed I have been lounging on. With a few quick steps he’s standing directly in front of me. 

“Don’t make me beg.” His clipped tone and his white knuckled fists show clearly how much it costs him not to touch me. 

“Hey, I already offered an hour ago to ... to ... do whatever is necessary!” In this moment I don’t know how Jack’s mind is working, what twisted ideas he has taken into his head. I stretch out my hand and touch his cheek and a full body shiver runs though Jack. 

“I won’t make you beg,” I promise because I think that’s what he wants to hear. 

He presses his face into my neck, his hands are fumbling frantically with my clothing, and he whispers, “I’m so sorry, Daniel.” 

“It’s okay, Jack. They want to punish you, to humiliate you, but if we don’t play their game they won’t succeed. And that serves them right!” 

He chuckles briefly at my hateful outburst, lifts his face from my neck and looks directly into my eyes. “And how do you plan on achieving that?” he asks incredulously and with a flicker of hope. 

“They want you to feel guilty because you forced me, wrestled me into submission or whatever they think that will happen. Or you allow me to take you, how they so delicately put it. But...” 

“That will happen!” he points out with unmistakable anger in his voice while his fingers loosen my belt. 

“No.” 

“It will and you will hate it.” He opens my trousers and tries to push them down. 

“No. Listen.” I grab the lapels of his jacket and force him to concentrate on what I’m going to say. “I don’t feel... repulsed or averse.” 

“You will soon.” 

“No. Their concoction doesn’t work on me.” I had enough time to form my own theories why that isn’t the case. It seems they had no ‘burning desire’ in their equation when they mixed up their brewage. 

“Why not?” 

I can see how much it’s costing Jack to stay concentrated. He is much more interested in feeling me up, letting his hands glide over my chest and stomach and squeezing my ass-cheeks than discussing minefields like the non-reluctance of his archaeologist. 

“You can’t override deep yearning,” I explain and kiss him. I try to show him that this is the truth and not some ruse on my part to guarantee his cooperation. 

“Daniel, we...” As our groins meet accidentally, Jack pushes deliriously into me and moans, whatever he was going to say now forgotten. His hands on my waist hold me still as he rubs and pushes against me. “I... need you.” 

“I’m all yours,” I confirm and can’t help the lopsided grin on my face. For such a long time I had wanted to say that sentence and now it doesn’t feel right. I push my trousers to the floor and try to step out of them, belatedly remembering that I still have my boots on. “Oh crap.” I crash into the bed in an undignified heap. 

This forced separation seems to clear Jack’s head a bit, because he shakes it violently, and pushes his hands under his armpits to constrain them from reaching out and touching me again. He even takes one step back. Giving me an undecipherable look, he then asks, “Yearning?” 

This is not the time for false modesty or lies. We’ll have enough problems when this is all over, and I’m reluctant to add another potential problem to the steadily growing list. I stop kicking off my shoes and say, “I have wanted you for some years now. Therefore, my biggest problem in this scenario is you not wanting me. Otherwise...“ I let the words trail off. 

Jack scrutinizes me and I see him swallow rapidly. He clears his throat and whispers, “Me wanting you, isn’t going to be a problem. That damn brew fell on fertile ground.” 

I know I must look dopey, and I can feel how my features form the silliest grin possible. But it seems we are going to outsmart those seahorse-loving people. “Jack,” I manage to say and open my arms. Maybe a bit theatrical, but I’m so giggling happy at this moment that I decide to postpone possible embarrassment until tomorrow.

“Tease!” Jack growls, a sound I like under these circumstances, and flings himself on me. His fingers are trying to shed the last of my clothes, caress my skin, and explore my body – all at once. So I help him and take care of my trousers, squirm away from his arms, hands and kisses, and help him undress until finally we are both naked. 

Jack stops licking my ear and fondling my nipples for a moment and sizes me up with an apologetic smile. “I’ll appreciate the details later.” His waving hand encompasses my whole body. “Now I have more urgent matters to attend to.” 

I’m fine with this plan. “Later sounds good,” I manage to say in time just before his mouth devours mine again. Rationally, I know that part of this greed and impatience is due to the effect of the drink. But as I also notice that Jack is struggling to hold back, therefore I’m quite sure that this is what Jack is probably like in bed when he is really turned on. And I guess it’s superfluous to mention the fact that I like it, that I love it, that he overwhelms me. 

I try to give back as good as I can but today Jack is a force of nature, and I can only swim with the flow, allowing Jack to lead the way. He worships my body and I offer myself freely. 

Jack’s mouth on my dick nearly makes me spill, but he presses down hard in a very sensitive place and I can breathe normally again, as opposed to panting like an excited rabbit. “Thanks,” I gasp out and he smiles – a smile that reaches his eyes, the corners of his mouth and is so, so very much “my” Jack that it makes me all mushy inside. He must have seen something of what is going through my head on my face, because he rolls his eyes, slaps my thigh, calls me an idiot and dives in for another kiss. But there is a bit more playfulness now and he seems to relax and let himself go a fraction. 

“Turn over,” he orders and I’m only too willing to follow. As I hoped, my ass is a point of major interest for his hands and it’s the first thing he starts fondling when I rest on my stomach. His hands are kneading, squeezing, pulling my cheeks apart and I moan helplessly. I think I’ll convert to a seahorse-worshipper if this is the reward.

“Yes, yes, yes,” I try to encourage him when I feel first his breath then his tongue at my opening. Thoughts of not being freshly showered suddenly race through my brain, and I try to wriggle away, but Jack’s hands hold me in position, even spread my legs wider. After a few seconds of indecision I give in. After all, Jack could stop it if he wasn’t okay with it. 

The feeling of Jack’s tongue is so intense that my brain has difficulties functioning properly. I hear myself moaning constantly, and a big ball of fire is building in my belly. Finally, Jack shows mercy and his first finger slips into my body. There must be some oil, or perhaps our sun-cream, I don’t know, but there is no resistance at all. 

“Daniel.” Jack’s voice is raw and full of awe. His other hand caresses my back with long strokes. 

“You see, not reluctant,” I babble, although it is more than obvious, the way I’m pushing wantonly my ass into Jack’s direction. 

I hear something between a giggle and snort. Then my brain short-circuits when I feel Jack pressing into me. Joy and impatience, longing and utter happiness flood my body and reality starts to fade. There is only the sensation of being filled, of belonging, of love and every nerve-ending in my body comes alive. I rock against Jack, with Jack, and melt into the mattress. I hear whispers, pet names, groans and curses; I feel warm satin, grating spikes, and pure lust. 

I feel whole. 

And I think that’s the feeling that pushes me over the edge in the end, but I’m not too sure, it could also be an overload of whatever Jack is doing with my body. The last thing I notice is that my climax also triggers Jack’s and we stumble together into the burning white light of passion and love. 

When I come to my senses again I nearly regret my last thoughts, because suddenly they ring “kitschy” in my ears, but then I turn my head and I see Jack’s face and I wonder if the words weren’t appropriate. 

“Hey.” He murmurs and I feel the puffs of warm air on my check where Jack is snuggling against me. 

“Hey,” I answer lazily and keep him in my arms. 

After a few minutes of enjoying the afterglow, Jack rolls onto his side. “We outmanoeuvred them, didn’t we?” he says, his hands painting idle circles on my chest. 

“We did. Thanks to you being a special-ops trained colonel,” I tease grinningly and earn a pinch to my nipple which I don’t mind at all. 

“Thanks to you being immune to the drink,” Jack rectifies. 

“Thanks to us,” I bring this discussion to an end and kiss Jack’s tempting lips. 

Before we start round two, after all we wouldn’t want any lingering bad effects before we return to the SGC, Jack points his naked finger at one of the ubiquitous sea-horses on the wall and says with deep satisfaction, „You lost.” 

I agree wholeheartedly. 

 

\----------THE END-------

 

@Antares, August 2009


End file.
